Hard Times
by AnyaLensherr
Summary: The holiday season is always the hardest for some people, but for mutants it can be worse. features Wanda, Pietro, Magneto, and Anya.
1. Cold Days

Ok, I am starting a new X-men evolution story, and I just want people to know that I own none of the people in the story. It is sad, and has a few flash backs so just remember that.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok so I will start off with telling you what one character looks and acts like.

Name: Anya Lensherr

Age: 21

Powers: She can do anything physically possible. She turns into smoke to travel, and she has a connection to water; meaning that she can turn into anything that is associated with water. When swimming she likes to turn herself into a mermaid.

Fears: Her biggest fear is hospitals. Other fears include sickness, fire, and death.

Family: Magneto, Quicksilver, the Scarlet Witch

Appearance: She will usually wear a long black trench coat over a black corset shirt, and black jeans. Her shoes are boots that, when wearing a skirt, come up to her knees. Her hair is silver and comes down to her knees, and is sometimes braided. Her eyes are pure white, giving her the appearance that she is blind. Her ears are pierced and are pointed at the top (kind of like and elf's ears). Her nails are always painted black. She also wears dark make up.

Personality: She is the type of person who likes to be left alone. After witnessing her mother's death, she became cold and distant to the rest of her family. Once a year she will set aside one day to go to her grave and pay her respects. Because of her cold exterior, she has rarely gotten a date; and on the rare occasion that she does, she usually cancels at the last minute. She does things when she wants to, and not when she is told; making sure that they know that she is not one that is going to be controlled. She is also an amazing singer, although very few people have actually heard her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

17 years had passed since the day she died, and not a day went by that Anya didn't miss her. She was there, she was there when her mother took her last breath, and said goodbye. It almost killed her to know that she would never see her mother again. She always blamed the doctors and most importantly, she blamed her father for not being able to save her. Sure she was close with her father and her other siblings at the time, but her mother was the first one to accept her for who she was. After Anya saw her mother die, she could barely say anything to anyone anymore. It was just hard for her to talk about things with out her being there.

The worst thing was to come to the grave site, and realize that she was actually gone. She first realized it when she was at the funeral. The twins were not there because they were only three months old, but her father was there; him and all of the people who know her and loved her. But what hurt the most was when people kept saying that things would get better. In actuality they didn't. Anya's powers had started to act up again just after the funeral, and then they stopped for a short time. It had been that way, up until they were two, and their own powers started to act up.

It was that time of year again, just around Christmas time, that she would go say hello to her mother. It wasn't like she could actually hear Anya, but it did give her some happiness that she actually said it, instead of ignoring her like the rest of the family. But this year was different, as she walked past the boardinghouse on her way to the cemetery; both her brother and sister noticed her. They were wondering when she was going to be coming into town to do this. The two were arguing outside when they noticed Anya walk past their yard.

"Hey, Anya, wait up," yelled Wanda as she saw her.

"What do you two want?" asked Anya as Pietro appeared in front of her.

"Nothing we were just wondering when you would becoming into town." He said.

"Whatever."

"Fine, you know what, do what you want," said Wanda. "I don't have to take this."

"Don't worry about her. Toad got her under mistletoe this morning."

"Whatever."

After that the two walked in silence to the cemetery. Upon arriving, they noticed that someone had already been there and placed flowers atop their mother's grave. The only thing that they noticed was that there were wheel tracks instead of foot prints. Anya knew that it could only be one person, because she knew that their father would never come here. The tracks were also fresh in the snow also, so he must have just left.

"Are you ok?" asked Pietro, looking at his older sister.

"Yeah, I am fine." She replied. She didn't want him to know that she was about to cry.

"Look, I am sorry to leave you sis, but I have to go get Wanda a Christmas gift, and I seriously don't know what to get her."

"That's ok, go ahead and go. I don't need to be protected."

"Alright then, I will go, and I hope to see you soon."

After that he gave her a hug, and just ran. He ran all the way back to the house. He didn't stop to tell any one where he was, he just ran up to Wanda's room.

"Pietro didn't I tell you not to burst into my room like that?" she asked powering up.

"What made you act like that?" he asked her.

"What do you mean?"

"Anya, the way you acted toward her. You know how hard it is around this time of the year for her."

"Pietro, you know what, if she actually started to act like she was part of our family, then maybe I will give her some respect."

"You don't get it do you?"

"What don't I get?"

"You don't get the fact that she was the one that was hurt the most over mom's death."

"At least she knew mom. You know, I think maybe we should be the ones acting like her, and she should remember the times that she had with her. We didn't know anything about mom, except for the stuff that father told us."

"You know what, sooner or later, you are going to realize that you aren't the only person in the world that matters." He said before running out of the room.

When he got to his room, he took out the picture of the family; the only person that was missing was their mother, but he knew the reason that was. Then he looked at Anya, his older sister, and noticed that she was the only one not wearing a fake smile. He couldn't remember the last time he saw her smile. After looking at the picture, he put it away and fell asleep.

Back at the cemetery, Anya had actually fallen to her knees and cried. It hurt because she died the day before Christmas. Her mother's death was the reason that she hated holidays, and the sickness was the reason that she hated her birthday. They had found out that she was sick on her birthday. After that, she never looked forward to anything related to holidays, or her birthday.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you go, please review this. Thanks.


	2. Old Findings

**Well, I was going to put up a disclaimer, but you see…. Sabertooth got a hold of it. So any way here is the next chapter.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He knew how hard it was. Every year he would lock himself up in his office and refused to do anything. Here in his base, Magneto contemplated. Nothing was as hard as this. He knew that Anya had a hard time, but he had the hardest time. Magda was his wife. He had loved her with all of his heart. After the funeral, he stopped showing emotion around his children; and because he did that they rarely spoke to him now. Now a days, whenever he needed to tell them something, he would have one of the people who worked with him tell them.

After along time, he decided that it was time that he gotten in contact with Anya. He wanted her to do something for him, and he knew that she would do it. What was he going to do? For all that he knew she wasn't even in town anymore. He knew that she came, because Pietro told him; but she never stayed for more than a few days.

"Gambit," he yelled out into the hall.

"Yes," replied Gambit.

"I need you to find someone for me," he said while taking a picture out of his pocket. It was the most recent picture that he had of her.

"And who would this very pretty person be."

"Her name is Anya," he said handing over the picture. "If and when you find her, tell her that I need to speak to her."

"Do you mean that it is going to be hard to find her?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I mean."

"Alright, I'll be back."

After that Gambit left, and Magneto went back into his office. If anyone could find her it would be Gambit. He had a thing for finding women. But there was potential danger; Magneto knew that Anya had a tendency to get violent. He found that out after the funeral. She tended to set things on fire, and she refused to do anything anyone told her. Although, when Charles Xavier had asked her a question apparently she would answer him, but only telepathically. She refused to speak to anyone.

'Where are you Anya?' he asked himself.

Then he remembered. He remembered about one of her powers. She was able to hear anyone that was calling out for her. At least that is what he knew about that power. There was a lot more to it than that. She could hear anyone, even people that weren't even on this plane. When she was a child, she mentioned that she could hear someone asking for freedom.

Days, weeks, and possibly months could pass before Magneto would hear from Anya. She came when and if she wanted. It always had to be convenient for her. He knew that it would take awhile, but he would eventually teach her not to do that. Why it was taking so long for her to learn, he didn't know. At first he thought that it was because she was a teenager, but when the finally became and adult, the problem persisted.

'Why does she do this?" he asked himself.

Just then, as if on cue, the phone rang. He answered it hoping it was Anya, but it wasn't.

"Hello," he said.

"Hey dad," said Pietro on the other line.

"What do you want?"

Well… Wanda is trying to kill me again."

"What did you do, Pietro?"

"Nothing, I just said that she would look good if she grew out her hair. And then she went ballistic."

Suddenly Wanda came on the line, and she seemed pretty angry.

"Dad," she said. "Can you please tell my brother to leave me alone?" she asked.

Not wanting to hear any more of their squabbling, he thought up the only thing that he could.

"I have a job for the two of you." He said.

Then he told them what he wanted and abruptly hung up the phone. It wasn't how he wanted to find their sister, but gambit had already failed.

"Oh man," said Wanda. "Why doesn't he go and look for her himself?"

"It's not his fault," said Pietro.

"I know that, but it's not like we are going to find her anyway."

"True, but he obviously couldn't so he wants us to try."

"He does this every time, when he can't find her."

After that they both walked down the stairs, and out the door. The searched everywhere they this that she would go, but they couldn't find her. So, not wanting to be in trouble, they decided to wait a few weeks to see what would happen. Hopefully she would come into town.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**There you go. please review.**


	3. the past

**Ok, so this chapter is going to be just flash backs and Anya basically became who she was.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was a cold winter's day when they found out. Anya and Magda were coming home from the store, when they got a call. They didn't know who it was, but, they also weren't going to let it just ring.

"Hello," said Magda upon answering it.

"Hello, is this the Lensherr residence?" asked the voice on the line.

"Yes it is."

"My I speak to Mrs. Magda Lensherr?"

"Speaking,"

After that they had a lengthy conversation about things, which at the time Anya knew nothing about. When Magda got off of the phone she seemed happier. Anya didn't know why; she just noticed that there was something going on with her mom, and that her father should find out before she did.

Later that night, after dinner, Magda told Eric that she was pregnant. He seemed overjoyed. When they told Anya, she didn't react like they thought she would. This whole time she was being spoiled, because she was an only child; now she seemed happy that she was going to have a little sibling. She didn't seem to care that she was going to have some one else living in the house. She was generally happy.

Over the next few days, they started to feel comfortable talking about the new baby around Anya. She didn't really care; in fact she didn't seem to notice. All she did was just sit with one of her toys and stare at it all day long. It was weird, but they just thought that it was a stage that she was going through. They thought that it finally hit her that a new baby was coming.

"Anya," said Magda as she came into the kitchen one day. "What are you doing?"

"I am drawing a family picture," She said showing her mother her drawing. "Look, there is you, and daddy, and me."

"Ok, then who are these two babies?"

"They are my brother and sister."

"But you are only going to have one. You will have a brother or sister."

"No, I will have both. You just don't know it yet."

"Anya, look at me," said Magda. When Anya turned her head that is when she noticed it. "Anya what is going on with your eyes?"

"What do you mean?" she asked her mother.

"Your eyes are lighter than normal, is something wrong?"

"No, why?"

"No reason. Just continue doing what you were doing."

"Ok."

Later that night, when Eric came home, Magda told him everything that happened, and what Anya said. He also thought that it was weird, but at the time, he didn't really think much on it. He was just trying to keep his powers from the people he worked with, but it was hard. So he decided to quit that job, and work with Charles Xavier helping new mutants control their powers. Magda completely understood why he did it, but she was still trying to figure out what was going on with Anya.

As the week went on, Anya's eyes just kept getting lighter. By the end of the week they were completely white. Magda, concerned that something was wrong with her daughter's eye sight, took her to the eye doctor. When they got the results of all the tests back, they said that nothing was wrong, and that there was no reason that Anya's eyes should be doing that.

"Mommy, are you ok?" asked Anya as they drove home.

"Yes, I just don't understand why your eyes are acting the way they are." She answered her daughter.

"It's ok, at least I can still see."

"I know, but I am just wondering why it is happening."

The next day, Eric took Anya with him because Magda had a doctor's appointment. He noticed something was weird when Anya didn't say anything in the car on the way there. Normally she would ask questions about where they were going, and other stuff like that; but her mouth stayed shut for the whole drive. When they got there, the same thing happened. She was quiet the whole time that she was there. That is when Charles said something.

"Eric," he said. "I think I know what is going on with Anya."

"What is it?" asked Eric.

"I believe that her own mutant powers are starting to come in."

"But how, she is only three."

"I know, but every mutation is different. I believe she knows more about things than we do."

As they were talking, they looked over at Anya and she started to levitate a wooden pawn from the chess board. They were amazed to see a smile on her face as she set it down; but then they saw it disintegrate, and the smile fade from her face. They realized that she obviously didn't have that much control.

After that the two adults talked to Anya about what was going on, and she said that she didn't know. She also said that she wished that whenever she would levitate things, that when she set them down they didn't fall to pieces. Then they told her that every thing would be ok, and that they were going to help her control everything. What they didn't know what that soon everything was going to go wrong.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**There you people go. Just to tell you some things, Anya has more powers than anyone else because I want her to seem out of control, she was a character in the original comics, but she died as a child and they never said what type of powers she had. I find it to be really sad. **

**Please review this.**


	4. A job and a punishment

**Once again, I tried to put out a discloser, but Sabertooth was feeling feisty and got a hold of it. So here it is**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Over the next few weeks, they waited for a sign. It wasn't uncommon for them to wait for Anya, but they sure wish that she didn't do this. She was so annoying when she did this. Then it happened. At the time that she made her self known, Wanda and Pietro were in their respected rooms. Suddenly they felt the ground tremble. At first they thought that it was Lance, but then they remembered that he was on a date with Kitty. So they got up, and went to look for their sister.

When they found her she was making tidal waves off of the pier. It became clear to them that she was upset. Why they didn't know; but they knew that they would find out shortly.

"So," said Wanda. "You finally decided to come. What took you so long?"

"Why did you two call me?" asked Anya upon hearing her sister's voice.

"We… didn't call you" Pietro said.

"What?" replied Anya. "If you didn't call me, who did; and why?"

"I called you here," said Magneto from behind them. "I have a job for you."

Anya scowled, she hated doing jobs for him. She hated doing anything for her family, and that is why she left town so often. She was misunderstood, and she hated it. But if she was going to get paid for doing this, she might as well do it.

"What is it this time?" she asked.

"It's nothing too dangerous. I need you to do some research for me." He answered her.

"Research… that sounds really interesting. What happened, couldn't you think up anything less boring?"

"Wanda, Pietro, go home. I need to talk to your sister privately."

After he said that, they both left. It took all his strength to not magnetically throw something at her. She always got on his bad side, and she knew when she would do it too. She liked to see him get so angry with her that he had a hard time controlling it. She smiled, it wasn't a real smile, but it was a smile none the less. She smiled at the fact that he couldn't bare to hurt her. He had to let his anger out in other ways, he couldn't punish her like he would the other two. He would always let her do what she wanted.

"Anya, I need you to verify the information that I have." He told her.

"And what would that be?"

"I got information that four mutants were in danger. I need to know if it is true or not, and if it is, I need to know who they are."

Anya thought to herself. She knew that it was true, she just didn't want to give up the information that fast. She wanted to make him wait until there was almost no time left. She knew who would be in danger, and why they were needed, she just didn't want to let up. She didn't want to give up the information so easily. The only thing that she didn't know was when they would be taken.

"Why do you have me do stuff like this?" she asked.

"Because, you are the only one that I trust." He replied.

"Yeah, right." She said under her breath.

"Anya, am just giving you one fair warning, don't let your emotions get in the way of your mission."

"My emotions… My emotions are one of the only things that I have left."

"Anya, you have been dwelling on your mother's death for 17 years. It is time you got over it."

"You weren't there, you don't know what the last thing she said was. I was there, I remember every thing."

"Anya what are you talking about."

"You know what, I don't have to tell you. You wouldn't care." Anya said as she started to walk away.

"Anya, you are not going any where until we talk." He said stopping her.

"Why, all you are going to say is get over it. You don't care anymore, it seems that you never cared. All you cared about was our powers, and when Wanda got too out of control, you shipped her off to a mental institution. But you didn't do anything about me or Pietro. You didn't do anything except leave us to fend for our selves."

"Anya, you know how hard I tried to be there for you and your brother, but I had other things to do."

"Yeah, like try to take over the world."

"I was trying to make the world a better place for you and you siblings."

"Is that why you left her there? Is that why you didn't even visit her to try to help her? You know you are a sorry excuse for a father."

"Anya, don't speak to me like that."

"Why, are you going to punish me, send me to my room. You forget, that I don't live with you, you forget that I am an adult."

"But you are still acting like a child."

"No I am not. I am acting like I always have. You never noticed because you were never around. I hate you, I always have; and you think that you can order us around like we're slaves. Well you know what, screw the job you want me to do. If you want it done, do it your self."

After that she started to walk away. She however didn't get that far. He wasn't about to let her talk to him like she just did, and he made an orb around her and took off. All he could here was her banging inside trying to get out. She couldn't turn herself into smoke and leave, because there were no cracks in the metal.

When he got to his base, he created a room that had no cracks or doors what so ever. He needed to make sure that she was going to stay there. He also had a new mutant that was there create something like a barrier so that once inside, Anya couldn't use her powers. If not, she would find away out. Her powers could be stopped, but no one new how to do it. Hopefully this barrier would do it.

When he allowed her to come out of the orb, she stepped into the room and tried to attack him. When she tried, she found out that she couldn't use her powers. She didn't know what was wrong, then she looked at him.

"Why can't I use my powers?"

"Because," he replied. "There is a barrier in this room, you aren't allowed to use your powers until you calm down."

"Calm down?" she asked. "I am calm; you know what, I am so calm that my urge to kill you right now is making me crazy."

"That is what I mean. You need to calm down before you hurt your self or some one else. You aren't leaving here until you are ready to do what you are told."

"You are still acting like I am a child."

"You are a child. You are my child and I can do anything that I want to you."

"That is just gross."

"You know what I mean. What I am telling you is that you are grounded."

"You can't ground me, I am an adult. I am 21 for crying out loud." She said as he walked out through a whole in what was a wall. After that he closed it.

"You can't do this!" she yelled. "I am not a child! Let me out of here!"

After that she started banging on the walls. She wanted to get out, but there was no way that she could, and her powers didn't seem to want to work. It was useless trying to get out of there. Now she knew that her father could punish her, and she didn't like it. (1)

He didn't want to do that to her, but what other choice did he have to make her listen. Hopefully when he brought Mastermind back from Italy, he would be able to have him change her memories, just like he did for Wanda. But he seriously doubted that it would work. Anya wasn't that easy. Her powers blocked almost anything from penetrating her mind.

'I am sorry Anya, but this has to be done.' He thought.

"Uh, boss," said Pyro. "What in the world is with the banging?"

"Don't worry about it," said Magneto. "She'll calm down sooner or later."

Back in the room Anya was starting to get tired of banging on the so called walls (2) of the room. She so down right hated her father at this moment. He never did anything like this. He never locked her up before. She felt like she was a common criminal, except for the fact that if she was in a human jail, she would be able to get out easily.

After she used all of her strength, she sat down on the floor, took out a razor blade, and started to cut the backs of her legs (3). It wasn't the first time that she has done this. Now that she didn't have any of her powers. The cuts that she had previously made came out in scars. That is why hardly any one saw her legs; if by some reason that her powers weren't going to work, she didn't want anyone, including her family to know about the self mutilation that she was inflicting on her self.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(1) Magneto hasn't really been there to actually see all the bad things that his children do or have done, so he has never punished any of them.**

**(2) The room that he put Anya in round, so that she would have a harder time trying to find a crack if her powers came back.**

**(3) Cutting is a form of self mutilation. And the people who do it don't really notice it until other people see the scars. I wanted to put this in because of Anya's past and the way that she dresses.**

**There you go, please review.**


	5. Limits

Anya paced around the room. She had never witnessed her father act like this. He was actually acting like a parent, all because of the way that she talked to him. She knew that without her powers, she was nothing. She couldn't hear anything that was being said about her beyond the room, and she didn't know that her father found a new mutant. One that was exactly like himself, except for his personality.

Magneto grew concerned, he hadn't checked on her in a few days. Being as she is human while in the room would cause her body to deteriorate. She didn't have anything to make sure she stayed alive, so he decided to bring her some food.

"Polaris," he said.

"Yes, what would you like me to do?" she answered.

"I need you to come with me. I am going to check on someone and I need you to help me."

"How, may I ask?"

"When I step into the room, I need you to shut the hole that I will make."

"Why can't you do it?"

"Because my powers won't work once I am inside. That is a mistake that I made."

"Okay, but how will you leave the room?"

"I will bang on the wall three times, after that I you will open the wall."

"Okay."

After that they walked to the room. Anya was now lying on the floor waiting for something to happen. This was the first time in a long time that she felt hungry. She hated Magneto at this point, she was human now. While in this room she was normal; at least as normal as possible anyway. She was still cutting herself, but now she fainted because of the loss of blood. And she changed places. She was no longer cutting the backs of her legs. Instead she was now cutting her arms.

Suddenly as if by magic, a hole appeared in the wall. When the hole was big enough, in stepped the one person that she didn't want to see at the moment. After he stepped in, the hold shut.

"Anya," said Magneto.

"What do you want?" she asked while laying her self back down.

"I brought you some food."

That is when she sat up again. Just the thought of food made her interested.

"Is that why you came or do you want something else." She asked him.

"Anya, I know you know."

"Know what?" she asked him trying to sound innocent.

"Anya cut it out. I know you know which mutants are in danger."

"And how would I know that. I don't have my powers anymore, remember."

"Anya I am trying to be patient with you, but you just don't want to cooperate."

"Well if you wanted my help, you could have asked. You didn't have to just bark orders."

"How else was I supposed to get you to listen?"

"Look, I don't work for you. I am your child…"

"Exactly, you are my child, and may be you should start acting like your brother and sister."

Out side, Polaris was talking to Pietro. He was surprised that his father was able to keep Anya in one place for so long. But then he realized that once she got out she would go on a killing spree or something similar.

Suddenly they heard a banging, so Polaris opened the room. Soon after that Magneto walked out. He was clearly upset and there were soon going to find out.

"Anya you are going to stay in there until you start to behave."

"Yeah, and you know what dad. Once I get out of here, I am going to kill you."

"I doubt that." He replied, and he shut the room.

As he was walking back to his office, Pietro caught up with him. He had a few questions and didn't know which to ask first.

"What do you want Pietro?" asked Magneto.

"I want to know who you did it." He answered.

"Did what?"

"Anya, how did you get her in there and why can't she use her powers?"

"I am not going to tell you that."

"But…"

"Pietro I am doing this to her for her own good."

"But why though?"

"Because she is out of control, and she needs to learn that her actions have consequences."

"Yeah, but…"

"Go home Pietro. Your sister will be fine. I am not about to let her die."

Anya knew, she knew who was to be taken, and she was laughing about it. She saw two of them today, and the third one that she knew of was around, but she never saw him. The fourth she didn't know where, but she would find out eventually.

He eyes wandered to the food that was left for her. Not caring what it was, she shifted it around. She wasn't really that hungry, but she was cutting herself for entertainment. She knew that if she didn't get some nourishment in her system soon, she would end up killing her self.

"Why are you keeping me in here?" she yelled to no one.

Too tired to do anything more, she laid back down and fell asleep. Little did she know that Magneto was standing just outside the room watching her. He realized that he could keep an eye on her and she would never know. At least not now that she didn't have her powers. So he just stood there watching her sleep.

It had been so long since he was able to just watch her. She has never been normal, but she never looked that peaceful when she slept. She always seemed to be listening to something, sometimes she would even respond to it. Now there was nothing.

After a while of watching her sleep, he saw her sit up, grab something out of her pocket, and run it down her arm. He didn't understand what was going on until he saw her blood. Now he understood why she didn't attack him. He finally understood why she was just sitting on the floor. She didn't have the strength to do any thing with what she was doing to her self.

It enraged him to see her just sit there. She was acting like nothing was happening and that she wasn't losing blood. After a while, he grabbed a towel opened the room and went in.

"Anya why did you do this to yourself?" he asked her while pressing the towel to the cut.

"Why are you the caring father all of a sudden?" she asked her father.

"Because I am your father."

"So you decided that since you finally saw me cut myself, you would do something about it."

"Anya, I never knew you did this."

"That's a surprise."

"Anya, where is it?"

"Where is what?"

"The blade, Anya, give it to me."

"Why, are you going to take it for your own entertainment?"

"No," he replied standing up. "I am going to take it so that you don't hurt yourself anymore."

"Really, I didn't think you cared that much."

"Well I do. So give me the blade."

"Fine, but you want to know something?"

"What?"

"You should keep a closer eye on your son."

"Why do you know something that I should?"

"No, it's just a hunch. I don't know anymore than you do."

"I know you are lying to me."

"You know if I was lying to you, you would know it."

"That's just the point. I never know when you are lying to me."

"Well then, you are just going to have to listen to me when I tell you, that you should keep a closer eye on my brother."

After that he started to walk out. Anya smiled inwardly. She never gave him the blade. Suddenly he stopped and turned around.

"You never gave me the blade." He told her.

"I was kind of hoping that you forgot about it." Said Anya handing it over.

After that he walked out and shut the room. He could tell now that she was getting bored; but if he gave her something she would find a way to turn it into a weapon. She was secretive, but he got some information out of her. He now knew that Pietro was one of the four mutants in danger, but she never said from what.

Anya still didn't want to tell him. She still wasn't free, and she wanted her freedom. She wanted her powers back. Although, she did like the silence. It was better then listening to someone who wasn't on this plane ask for help.

At the brotherhood house, Pietro was telling Wanda what happened. He told her that their father had locked up Anya in a room and she couldn't get out, nor could she use her powers.

"And how exactly did he do this?" she asked him.

"He didn't tell me, all I know is that she is locked up in that room doing nothing." He replied.

"You don't think that she can still hear those voices do you?"

"I doubt it, those were part of her powers."

"I wouldn't doubt it, Pietro." Wanda said as she started to walk away. "No one knows exactly what she can do."

"I know that," he said running to his room.

It was true, no one knew what Anya could do. Pietro wasn't as fast as her, and Wanda's powers didn't work on her. Other times she would get so angry that things just blew up or disintegrated. She could also never enjoy a moment of silence.

Pietro remembered, he remembered what happened after Wanda was committed. He remembered how mean Anya became. It was like she knew that they were going to be on their own. She knew that they were going to be alone for a long time.

What was going to happen to her brother. She knew and she didn't want to say. Magneto knew she wouldn't until she got what she wanted and that was her freedom and her powers. Well maybe not all of her powers, but she did want some of them back.

Finally deciding to give up, he went to her. But upon looking into the room, he stopped. Even with out her powers she was glowing. He was worried, was it because of the prophecy. Was that why is daughter was like this.

"Anya," he finally said walking in.

"What," she answered.

"What do I have to do to get the rest of the information?"

"Well, you could let me out of this room."

"Are you going to kill me when you get out?"

"That depends on the way I get out of here. Am I going to get my powers back?"

"Yes, but you are going to have to stay around the base."

"Why do I have to stay around here?"

"Because I said so."

"Then leave me in here," said Anya. "If I am not going to be able to leave, I might as well stay here."

Magneto looked at his daughter with disbelief in his eyes. He never would have guessed that she would stay in there.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because, I can't leave the base and get back to my own life, it would just be the same a staying in here just with my powers."

"Where would you go if I let you leave?"

"I don't know. I would probably just do my usual and wander around somewhere."

"You could get hurt doing that."

"Please, I can take care of myself. I don't need protection."

"But that is the point. You do need protection."

"From what. You don't' even know what I need or not. You were never around when I was growing up."

"Anya I know more about you than you will ever know." He said.

After that he left her alone, leaving the room open. If she wanted to stay in there she will stay. He just didn't understand why she didn't cooperate and be a lasting member of his team.

**Ok the prophecy that was mentioned is in one of my other stories, I just didn't want to type it out again. And the reason that the room was left open will come out later on.**


	6. Getting out into harm

**Here is the next chapter, and as before I don't own anything.**

Anya just sat there, looking out of the room. If he wanted her to stay there why did he leave the room open? She told him all that he was going to need for the information that he needed. Except for the fact that things were going to happen soon, very soon.

Finally feeling the new freedom that her father left her, she walked out side of the room. However once she stepped outside of the room, she felt an energy surge. It was a lot stronger then she ever felt it before.

'What's going on?' she thought.

After that she started to walk down the hall. She knew that Gambit and Pyro saw her, but she didn't care. She wanted to get out of there.

'It doesn't matter if I have to kill everyone here. I need to get out of here and join him.' She thought.

"What's going on?" she asked out loud.

"Who are you talking to?" asked Piotr.

"No one, I didn't even know that you were there." Anya replied.

"Understandable. Do you want anything?"

"I want to know how to get out of here."

"I'll take you there."

As he started to walk her to the door, she suddenly attacked him. Gambit was the first on the scene after they all heard the commotion. He tried to throw a charged card at her, but she just lifted her hand and uncharged it. When Magneto got there, he wasn't surprised that she got out. He had left the room open purposely, but when he looked in her eyes he became scared. He couldn't discern if Anya was even in there anymore. All he knew was that she was being controlled by someone.

"Anya stop," Magneto said.

After he said that she teleported out of the building; she wasn't the one in control. Who ever it was wanted her for something, what that was he didn't know, but he had a feeling that he would find out soon.

When Magneto realized that she was gone, he had Gambit go to the brotherhood and tell them that he had an assignment for them. Gambit told them that Anya had gotten out and that they needed to look for her. She wouldn't have gone that far, but there was a chance that she would hurt some one or herself.

"And he wants us to look for her while she is like this." Said Pietro, looking scared.

"Yeah," said Gambit. "Do you have a problem with it?"

"No," said Wanda. "There is no problem. It's just that there is no stopping her. My powers won't even work against her."

"What do you mean that your powers won't work against her?" asked Lance.

"Look, she has too many powers that are all fighting for control. If I try to stop her from using one, another one will counter act it and then I would be fighting to stop that one."

"What?" asked Freddy.

"What she means is that her powers stop Wanda from using hers." Said Pietro.

"What?" asked Toad.

"Look if I try to stop one, she can always use another one." said Wanda.

"Oh." Said all three boys.

"Yeah, and de way dat it looks like is dat you are going to have to try anyway. Bucket head tinks dat someone is controlling de girl." Said Gambit.

"Who would it be?" said Pietro.

"He doesn't know. He just wants you five to look for her. It shouldn't be dat hard."

"You don't know her. If she doesn't want to be found, she won't be found." Said Wanda.

"Hey, dis isn't coming from me. Dis is coming from de man in charge. He said dat if you don't look for her, he will do something to you that none of you would like; and that includes making you all get jobs." Replied Gambit.

"He wouldn't." said Pietro.

"He would. He even told all of us dat if we didn't keep the base clean. It is really harsh."

"Alright," said Lance. "We'll start looking for her. The only thing is that we don't know where to look."

"Dat is why you have those two." Gambit said, pointing to Wanda and Pietro. "They know her, and they are going to help you search."

"Yeah, but…" said Wanda.

She couldn't really say anything after that. Gambit had actually walked out the door, so she couldn't finish. Then she looked at the four boys. She didn't want to do this, but she didn't want to get a job either. So she decided to take charge and tell them where to look.

She told them that they were going to have to split up in teams. Pietro would take one team, and she would take the other. One team would have three people in it though.

"Ok, so who is going with who?" asked Lance.

"I know," said Toad. "Lance and I will go with Wanda and Pietro will have Freddy."

"Ha, ha, no. Pietro will have toad and Freddy, and I will take Lance. It will go faster."

"Yeah, that and if Wanda finds her, she isn't going to want to see a green little man." Said Pietro.

"Hey, what do you mean little?" asked Toad.

"Look, you would just slow me down, Toad. Any way, Pietro is right; she wouldn't want to see a little toad anyway."

"Hello?" said a voice from the doorway.

"What do you want?" asked Wanda.

"Magneto sent me. He said that I was supposed to help you find her; and then after she is found I am supposed to bring her back to the base." She said.

"What's your name?" asked Lance.

"Her name is Polaris." Said Pietro. "I met her when I went to the base a few days ago."

"That's just great. Now, the teams will be even. You will come with me." Said Wanda.

"Aw," said toad. "Can't you trade her for Freddy?"

"No, and there isn't anyway that I am going to trade for you." Said Wanda.

"Alright, what does Anya like?" asked Freddy.

"Dark stuff. Darker then me, so Pietro will start at the cemeteries, and we will…" said Wanda.

"No way, we are not going to any cemetery. You go there." Said Pietro.

"Fine, we will go to the cemetery, and Pietro, you will go look through the night clubs. Remember, she doesn't like things like you so go some where that Rogue and I would go."

"Alright teams, let's move out." Said Pietro.

**There you go and tell me what you think please**.


	7. Remembering the Past

"Pietro, did you find anything?" asked Wanda upon entering the boarding house.

They had been searching for the past few days for Anya. They knew it was going to be hard, but they didn't think it would be this hard.

"No, still nothing. I went every where." He told her.

"Where is she?" asked Lance. "We searched for her every where."

"I don't think we are going to find her, Yo," Said Toad.

"We have to find her," said Polaris. "She knows something that we all should know."

"What is it?" asked Freddy.

"I don't know, she didn't tell me, but I think Magneto knows."

Soon after that, while they were all resting, they felt a trembling in the house. They didn't know what it was until they looked out the window. There they saw Anya, and standing next to her was the very mutant no one ever thought they would see again, Apocalypse.

They saw him say something to her, and she started to attack the house again. They didn't want to do anything, but the way that she was attacking the house would eventually bring it down. So, they all went out side to try to get her to stop.

"Anya, stop it!" Yelled Wanda, throwing a box at her sister.

"Find the one that we need from this group and come back to the pyramid." Said Apocalypse before he left.

"Yes, sir." Anya replied.

Every one tried to use their powers on her, and they didn't work. All she did was absorb them. She just stood there as they threw one power after another at her. When they finally tired out she lifted her hand; out of it sprang cords that grabbed Polaris. Pietro decided to attack Anya again, but he was thrown back and he hit the wall of the house; all the while Polaris was struggling to get free.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, Sabertooth jumped and tackled Anya. It took her down, but only for a few minutes. The brotherhood now realized that the acolytes were there. They all tried to take her down, but she did the same thing that she did to the brotherhood. When they were all too tired to do anything against her, she picked up Polaris and left to the yells of Magneto.

"She was being controlled." Said Pietro as they all got inside the house.

"Do you know who was controlling her?" asked Magneto.

"It was Apocalypse." Replied Wanda. "He told her to take Polaris to Egypt."

"Damn," said Magneto. "I think I know what is going on. I have to go see Charles Xavier. I will be back."

* * *

"Anya, how many others are still out there?" asked Apocalypse.

"3," she replied.

Once Anya had Polaris, she went to where her master was. It was his mind control that was keeping her in line; it also stopped her from attacking him. He was able to take control of all of her powers and instruct her in using them when he wanted. It meant that if he ever let her go, she would be in real danger.

"Find the next one in succession." He told her.

"Yes, master." She replied.

He then walked into a different room. He did this so that she could see who it was, with out trying to block him out. There was always a chance that he could interfere with her visions. Everything had to go smoothly, other wise she would loose everything.

* * *

Back at the X-mansion, Xavier was talking to Angel. Angel had gone there when Anya had never gone back to the museum after talking to her family. Xavier told him that whatever she was doing, she had a good reason, and that Angel shouldn't worry about her. Angel didn't understand what he meant, but he left anyway.

He wasn't the only one worried about her. Magneto just arrived at the mansion because of what he saw happen. He wanted to know what was going on, and why Apocalypse was taking specific mutants. Xavier told him that the only person who knew anything that was happening as Anya.

"But," said Magneto. "She wouldn't even tell me what was going on when I had her with me."

"Eric, you had her locked up in a room, what did you expect from her?" he asked him.

"I don't know. I just didn't think that she was actually hearing those voices that she talked about."

"No one did. She was the only one that could hear them. That was the reason that no one believed her. I think that she started to loose confidence in herself. Her powers were starting to get out of her control."

"What do you mean?"

"She was coming here for help once a week. She was having a hard time with her telepathy and the visions that she was used to getting were coming more frequently."

"Why didn't she come to me?"

"Eric," said Charles, rubbing his head. "She doesn't trust you as well as you think she does. There are reasons that she doesn't come into town as often as you would like."

"She is hiding something from me, isn't she?"

"She hides a lot of things from you. She would tell you what happens in her life, but when she looks into the future, she can see how you would react. She doesn't want what she sees to happen."

"I have tried to give her a normal life. As normal as I could have given her anyway."

"But that wasn't enough. She needed you after her mother's death, her powers were starting to go out of control then, and you did nothing."

"What was I supposed to do? I didn't know that her powers even started until she set the apartment that we were living in on fire."

"But she did get her brother and sister out. You should have been proud of her for doing that."

"I was, but what she did after that was inexcusable."

Professor Xavier looked at his old friend. He knew that he still blamed Anya for staying in the fire, and getting hurt. She was just trying to get out, but the flames had spread to where she couldn't. When the firemen got there, she had inhaled so much smoke that the doctors at the hospital didn't know what to do. All they said was that they had to wait.

"Charles, I was just trying to protect her." Magneto said.

"And what happened?" asked Xavier.

Magneto looked at him with disdain. He knew what happened, but he didn't want to say it. He knew that if he said it, then he would remember what happened.

"Eric, she found out what they were trying to do to her before anyone else did."

It was true. Anya found out that the doctors were poisoning her, just to keep her in the hospital. Everyday, when Magneto and the professor would come to see her, they would ask her how she was feeling. They would always get the same answer before she passed out, and it was always one word: pain. They didn't know why, but they wanted to help her. One day, while the professor was in the room alone with her, he asked her the same question; but instead of just saying the word pain, she pointed up to the IV that was in her arm. After that professor Xavier grabbed a siring, took a sample of the liquid, and went home to study it. When he got the results, he called Eric and told him that he needed to get her out of there as soon as possible. After that experience, Anya had been scared of hospitals and doctors, and there was nothing any one could say or do to help her realize that they were there to help people. She just felt that she was going to get the same treatment from others.

"What can I do now?" asked Magneto.

"I don't know. There is always a chance that any number of telepaths could break through the hold that Apocalypse has on her." The professor told him.

"Then we must do it. I just want my daughter back."

"I must warn you though. If we do it, there is a high chance of brain damage."

"What do you mean?"

"With as many telepaths that might be needed for this, there is a chance that it could hurt her in the long run."

"I can't take that chance. If she might get hurt, then it can't be done. I love my daughter. I know I don't show it, but I love all my children."

"I know, old friend, I know. I just have to ask, why you do this. They are your children, not soldiers. They should have been able to live normal lives until their powers showed up."

"I didn't know what to do. After my wife died…"

"You were left alone, a single father; but did you ever realize what effect that it might have had on the children."

"I have thought about that every day."

Once they were finished with that conversation, Magneto left to go find mastermind and Charles went to call another telepath that he knew. He also wanted to tell Jean what was going on. The more telepaths that they had would be better, but then again what would Magneto do to all of the telepaths if she got brain damage.

Another thing is how Warren would feel if he found out she had brain damage. Charles still didn't have the heart to tell him that she under the control of Apocalypse. He could tell that Warren cared about her. Warren was the one to tell her to come to the institute. He wasn't sure that Anya told Warren about her father. She didn't want any one to know that she was related to him.

* * *

Warren was worried. Anya had never been gone this long before. When ever she had some family business, she would always be back before midnight. What he thought was weird was that when ever he would ask her about her past, she would always change the subject. He didn't think that family was a big deal, but the way that she would always change the subject made him think otherwise.

'Where are you Anya?' Warren asked himself. 'Why haven't you called, or sent any message to tell me that you are ok?'

If she didn't call soon, he would go looking for her himself.

* * *

**There you go. Please tell me what you think of it. Thanks.**


	8. Testing Love

Another few days would pass before Anya knew. This made Apocalypse angry, but he knew that he couldn't rush her; otherwise he would get the wrong person. Another thing was that he changed her appearance. She now had black scaly wings protruding from her back. He thought that it would help her get her target quicker.

Back in Bayville, Wanda was told to keep a closer eye on her brother by their father. He told them that Anya mentioned something about him being a target. That day, they were on the top of a very old building. The reason that they were on top of the building was because they were told to meet their father there for more instructions. Unfortunately, it was Apocalypse that told them to go there. Anya had told him that one of them was the next target.

"Wanda, what are we doing here?" asked Pietro.

"I told you that dad told us to come up here. He said that he had to tell us something."

"Well he better get here soon. I don't like the look of that gargoyle in the corner."

She looked at it. It did seem to be different then the others, like it shouldn't be there. As she got closer to it, she noticed that it looked almost human. It was only when she turned around that it was too late. The gargoyle stood up, flapped its wings and turned around. When they saw that it was Anya, they had no time to attack. She had grabbed Pietro in the blink of an eye. But when she was about to fly off, she was hit by something.

Warren, who was still worried about her, was the one to attack her. He went searching for her because she never came home. He didn't like what he was seeing. He knew that she would never attack her family. She may never like to talk about them, but she did care about them, otherwise when they would call she wouldn't respond. She would never do anything for the holidays for them, or their birthdays.

"Anya, STOP!" he yelled at her.

"You think you can stop me?" she asked him. "My master needs this boy to complete his work."

"This isn't you." He said. "I know it isn't you."

Suddenly, if just for a moment, she snapped out of it.

"Warren, please help me." She said before reverting back to the one controlled by Apocalypse.

"You will never get him back." She said before speeding off.

After that he knew that he had to talk to the professor. He now knew what was going on, and he wanted answers. He also wasn't going to just let them tell him that there was nothing that he could do. She asked him for help, there had to be something that he could do.

Upon arrival at the x-mansion, he immediately went to the professor. He told him what he had seen, and what Anya had said. After getting all the information, Beast came to the conclusion of what was happening.

"I know what is happening," said Beast.

"What?" asked Warren.

"Apocalypse is making a machine that will, in some way, make him invincible."

"What would this have to do with Anya, though?" asked Warren.

"She is the only one that knows who is needed to power the machine," said Magneto.

"He's right," said Beast. "Anya's powers let her see who and what is needed, without trying to scan every one within a hundred mile radius."

"But it doesn't make sense; I mean she went after her own brother, and I know that she would never do that." Said Warren.

"She would if she is being controlled." Said the professor. "I believe that Apocalypse has a strong hold on her, and maybe her powers also."

With that, Warren started to walk out.

"Warren, where are you going?" asked Beast.

"I'm going to go find her." He said.

"How do you think you are going to do that?" asked Magneto. "If Apocalypse has control of her powers, he could have her kill you."

"That is a chance that I am willing to take. She trusts me, so if there is any way of getting her back, then I might just have to try."

"You don't even know what she can do." Said Magneto.

"Neither do you. You don't even know why she doesn't trust you, but I do. I know more about her then you or any one else does."

With that he took off. He didn't want to listen to them tell him, that there was nothing he could do. He once told her that he would die for her. She told him that he shouldn't say anything like that, but he wouldn't listen to her. He loved her, and there was nothing that was going to stop him from saving her.

"Why did he say that?" asked Magneto.

"I think I should tell you…" said the professor.

"Tell me what?" asked Magneto.

"Anya lives in town with him. They have been dating for quite some time."

"What!" Exclaimed Magneto. "She never…"

"That's the point." said Beast. "She never tells you anything, because she knows how you are going to react."

"That's not the point. She should have said something."

"Would saying something have made a difference?" asked the professor.

"I don't know. I mean, I could have helped her with something, anything, and now I find out that she turned to someone that…"

"Someone that isn't like her at all." said Beast. "Yes she did turn to someone like that, but you have to understand that you never realized what her powers could do. No one really knows what her powers can do. She doesn't know, and I doubt that she ever will; but if there was a chance that she would trust him, then there is a chance that she will open up to someone and they would help her when she needed it."

"She knows that…"

"She knows what, Eric? You think that she knows that she can come to you. You never told her why you left, and she figured it out on her own. After you put Wanda in the institution, you left her and Pietro alone with out telling them where you were going or why."

He noticed that, he noticed that Anya was never responsive to him. When he was home, she would stay in her room most of the time, except to go to school. But what he really noticed was that her powers seemed to change every time he tried to help her control them. He didn't think much about it at first, but when she started to get really angry at something, a different one would surface. It was hard to watch it all, but he knew that she was never going to learn control with as little that she was doing. She didn't want to train at all, and he knew that she should.

* * *

Within the mind of Anya, she was fighting her own battle. She wanted to get out, and to return to her life. Everything was out of her control. She knew when it started. She remembered that once she walked out of the room, she felt the power change. She felt all of her powers, somethin that she hadn't felt in a long time, not since they were bound. That's when she knew something was wrong. Now she was trying to gain control of her body and get back to the one person that was a true constant in her life.

She could feel his sorrow. She could feel his pain because she wasn't with him. He wanted her in his arms, and the last time he saw her he knew something was wrong.

He didn't know, he didn't know that the first time that they had sex, she had made a conection between them, and that she chose him above all others. But then again, she wouldn't have chosen another. She wasn't that sociable. Even though she did work at a coffee house when they first met. After he talked to her, he got her to leave the shop and go to work with him. When she did that, was when he became attracted to her. He saw what she could do, and how she was able to help the people who got lost. He saw the light in her, something that she didn't see herself. But there was something else; something else that was in her that he could see, and that was her compassion for others. She seemed to generally care for others that were in her care, and from what he saw he cared about him. When he was contemplating ending his life as a mutant, and living the remainder of his days as a human. She told him, she convinced him to keep his wings, and use them to help others. That was the whole reason for his starting to save people. It was all because of her; and he was greatfull for all that she taught him and gave him. From those gifts that she gave, Warren loved her. He would always love her, and know he knew that he would be the only one that could possibly save her from the one person who could hurt her the most...herself.

* * *

**There you go I finally updated, and the only reason that I haven't been was because I have had severe writers block.**


End file.
